Bethany Cleary
Bethany is one of Erec Rex's best friends and future love interest, he meets her in the first book when he is trying to find his mom. She helps him by telling him about Gerard, the hot dog man who controls the entrance to Alypium. Bethany is very talented with math. She also has a knack for annoying people, she uses this for several purposes two of them are distracting guards and getting people to tell secret info. She owns a pink cat named Cutie pie who tells people secrets, who she got from an aniball in the Tribafflon. Bethany's favourite thing to do is math. Bethany has a brother named Pi Cleary and a younger mystery brother who holds the key to the final magic, something that the shadow prince, Baskania, is looking for. The Dragon's Eye She first meets Erec, and volunteers to help him in the search for his adoptive mother. They face the gruelling contests to become king, and on the way, find June O'Hara. (Erec's Adoptive Mother) Bethany works hard, but is injured badly by the Under Mine's Bronze Ghosts making a mess of everything. The Monsters of Otherness Bethany helps Erec do his first quest which is Opening Patchoulli's eggs in Nemea. They are successful, with the baby dragons all alive. When Erec arrives from doing his second quest (Defeating the "Monsters" in Lerna), he learns that the key to the Final Magic is in the smallest child of the first king's greatest seer shortly afterwards. Both Bethany and Erec believe this, and take caution for Baskania. The Search for Truth Bethany accompanies Erec and The Hermitt in finding the Oracle, where Erec can talk to the Fates. She journeys with them to a spot in Otherness, where they meet Artie, and his son Kyron. Erec frees the "Bee-Hind' and defeats the Manticore that was trying to kill Artie and Kyron. Bethany joins Erec's quest to secure the Awen with Jack, Melody, and Jam. Bethany volunteers to hold the Awen of Knowledge, causing her to fall into a deep sleep-like trance. She returns to normal after the Awen are buried. But Baskania knows Bethany's secret about the Final Magic, and puts a Draw ''on her. The Three Furies Bethany is captured by Baskania, and Erec leads a small group consisting of him, Melody, Jack, Jam, and Kyron to save her. They are sucessful, and Bethany is saved. It is then revealed that Bethany has a younger brother. It is him that holds the key to the final magic. When Erec gets his next quest, Bethany is very concerened, as the note says to ''Give Yourself to the Three Furies.... The Secret of Ashona Bethany is living in Queen Posey's castle, in The Kingdom of Ashona, under the ocean, with Erec's family, King Peter, Queen Posey and Jam. When Erec is trying go to The Three Furies, Bethany and Erec's apodtive mother (June O'Hara) are trapping Erec, but he getting free with a help from The Hermit. When Bethany and June are discovering that Erec ran away and started to do the 6th and 7th mission, they're in a total panic and they're scared for his life. Close to the end of the book, Erec is telling Bethany that he discovered who is Bethany's little brother, the kid the have the secret of the Final Magic that Baskania want to know - The kid is Trevor, Erec's adopted brother. Gift Bethany is an absolute genius at math, and could literally speak math. Category:Characters